Too Loud
by RileySturleson
Summary: Nick and Ellis decide they want to fickle frackle. To bad they chose the wrong spot. Guess they were a little TOO LOUD! Contains: BoyxBoy (nickxEllis), hardcore XXX, and mature language


**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: so okay, i wrote this story like a LONG time ago. Like in tenth grade (i am a senior now) So i apologize if it is a little crappy. Supprisingly, this story is spell checked. This was an idea given to me by my best friend. Enjoy!~**

We had made 3 fatal mistakes.

1) abandoning coach and Rochelle at the safe house

2) choosing such a public place to engage in intercourse

3) being too loud

These events eventually led up to us being brutally murdered. Sorry to ruin the big ending, but you should know by now that not all stories have a happy ending...

"It will be fiiiiine! We are just going to check the CEDA camp up the road for supplies!" Ellis was practically begging on his knees for permission to leave the dark, cramped safe house. I cocked my shotgun on my shoulder, smudging dirt on my already soiled suit jacket, "Come on, Coach. Talk some sense into the woman. I'll be there to protect the little hillbilly. We will be back before you can say our names." Coach looked at Rochelle and shrugged, "It should be fine, Ro." The dark haired woman looked unhappy, but she sighed, "Alright. But be back by nightfall or we will come after your asses. That gives you approximately two hours." Ellis laughed, "Okay, moooooooom." He grinned and we all laughed, even Rochelle. I grabbed a health pack and threw it over my shoulder, buckling the straps across my chest. I reloaded my gun and pulled on my soggy shoes. Ellis was waiting by the door, practically bouncing with enthusiasm. I soon joined him, winking at him. He blushed and turned to the door, hiding what appeared to be a rising boner. I smirked and yelled over my shoulder, "We will be back soon." Ellis opened the door and walked out into the blaring sunlight. I followed him out, and listened for the telltale click saying that the door was locked behind us.

That was the last time we saw either Coach or Rochelle.

"The CEDA camp is just ahead." Ellis said, pointing his axe at the looming structures. We had been walking for little over ten minutes, and my feet were already starting to hurt from the prolonged exposure to the liquid that soaked my shoes. "I'll clear the camp, and you check for supplies." He nodded and walked into the nearest tent. I watched the fabric fall after him before turning to kill the other zombies. I shot the few infected that populated the camp, there were maybe ten in total. Once they were eliminated i went searching for the hick. I found him in the same tent, digging through an old toolbox. I smirked and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and kissing his neck, pushing my body up against him.

He leaned back and smiled, "So you got my hints?"

I grinned, "Baby your hints were as clear as day."

He chuckled and turned to face me, "I want you so bad. Nick."

I grinned and picked him up, throwing him onto the small cot that was set up in the tent. He blushed and bit my lips. I kissed him deeply, pushing my tongue through his lips. He opened them obediently, allowing me full access to his cavernous mouth. I began to untie the knot in his pants, releasing his already hard member. Then i began to stroke him. I started out slow at first, but as the moans escaped his lips, i began pumping faster and faster. He groaned loudly, his face flushed with pleasure. His penis was already wet with pre-cum, and i licked at it, taking his length into my mouth and sucking, nibbling in his most sensitive areas, causing him to gasp out and moan loudly. He bucked his hips and came in my mouth. I swallowed most of his seed, but kept some in my mouth. Then i moved up and kissed him, forcing him to taste his own baby juice. He gasped and smirked. I leaned back and began unbuckling my jeans, pulling them down just enough to release my own rod of pleasure.

He giggled, "I want you in me, Nick."

I blushed and positioned myself just in front of his opening. Without bothering to lubricate the entrance, i shoved my entire length into him. He screamed out in both pain and pleasure, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. I grunted and thrust in and out, gripping the bed sheets for support. He clawed at my back ,moaning in time with my thrusts. I grinned and thrust deeper in, hitting his prostate. Ellis gasped out and came again, splattering both of us with his warm liquid. I grinned, thrusting in and out once more before coming deep inside of him, filling him with so much of my baby juice that it seeped out around my throbbing cock.

Then everything went to hell. The fabric walls of the tent were ripped to shreds as a horde of zombies battled their way in, using any means necessary to get to us. Ellis screamed and reached for his axe. I scrambled to pull my pants back up, but fell in the process. The infected were on us instantly. They bit into my shoulders, tearing skin from my arms. I tried to push them off, but the pain was quickly over taking me, causing me to slowly go limp. Through the crowd of zombies i could barely make out Ellis. He was doing his best to fight them off, but it was clear that he had been bit several times. I reached out to him, and our hands connected. Then the zombies tore us to pieces.

That is how we died. Well i assume we died, we might have come back as zombies. Having sex and being attacked by zombies. What a way to die, huh?

**THE END**


End file.
